


Red, Green and Gold

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Holiday Shipping, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mortal Nikola Tesla, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Pre Jack the Ripper, Team as Family, The Five, oxford era, post Source Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Twelve ficlets (some connected, mostly not), for Twelve Days of Holiday Shipping. Mostly Helen/Nikola but a few other ships around, and some family shipping too. Tags will change as I add chapters to reflect themes and ships and stuff.





	1. Ugly Jumpers - Magnus/Tesla

**Author's Note:**

> Not one to pass over a fic challenge, here we go. Prompt: Ugly Sweaters.

“Helen? I must say it’s delightful to see you in that most delectable shade of red, but what are you wearing?” Nikola asked, leaning against the door frame of her office, one hand in the pocket of his waistcoat, the other on his hip.

Beaming, she twirled, the small jingling of bells tinkling in the quiet of the room. “I’m getting into the spirit of the season.”

“With that?” he asked, walking towards her. “How are you not sweating in that polyester blend?” She raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk gracing her lips as Nikola’s hands smoothed over her waist. “Oh,” he sighed, surprised.

“Would I ever wear something plastic?” she murmured, her hands stroking along his waistcoat.

“I distinctly remember a pair of nylon covered legs lovingly wrapped around my head that time you, James and Nigel came home from France.” He nuzzled her neck, smiling deliriously as she laughed in recollection.

“We never were shy with each other,” she recounted, her arms now resting on his shoulders. “Or with the others.” Her head bowed, his forehead touched hers gently. She looked up slightly into his crystal blue eyes. He smiled sadly, knowing how her thoughts had turned, himself not wanting to remember those hard times away from them.

Instead, he kissed her, a gentle press of fairly warm lips against plump, wine coloured ones, his hands on her hips holding her close. Soft, almost chaste, to chase nightmarish demons away.

“Really, where did you find a cashmere sweater with mistletoe on it? And jingle bells?” His curiosity had finally won out as he gazed, unrepentant, at the jumper.

Her laughter burst the silence, each tiny golden bell tinkling along with her, as she pressed up against him. “Oh, you know, I have my ways…” Smiling as she kissed him, she added, “It has a matching partner…”

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips, “but nothing will get me into that sort of monstrosity.”


	2. Ice Skating - Magnus/Tesla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oxford era Helen/Nikola skating, and their present counterparts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice Skating.
> 
> I have no real idea how people skated in the 1880s, so yeah. Pinch of salt time? :D

It almost wasn’t fair, his grace. With each push he’d glide as if made for the wintery sport. Watching from the sidelines, Helen debated whether to join her vampire friend on the ice. John and James were in James’ rooms, sipping brandy and smoking cigars, and heavens alone knew where Nigel was, but Nikola?

There, bewitching in his agility, twirled Nikola on the frozen lake. Had it not been for the electricity in his veins, Helen would have sworn he was a water sprite, so comfortable as he was here. Most mornings he’d swim, but the lake had frozen a few days ago, the whole area now a winter playground.

“Helen!” His grin was infectious and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Will you join me?”

Shaking her head, she replied, “I’m afraid I’ve not had much practice.”

“Did you bring skates?” he asked and Helen suddenly realised how much taller he was with the blades on his feet.

Looking down at her own feet, yes there was the bag, she nodded, slow and stiff.

“Come along then,” he told her, skating backwards.

She worried her lower lip with her teeth. “What if I fall?”

He shrugged. “You’ll get back up again.”

“And if I break the ice?”

That stopped him short. “Helen Magnus, if you break this ice, I would conclude that you were superhuman. Put on your skates and join me.” He skated over as Helen as she attached the blades to her boots. Gingerly, like a newborn foal, Helen found her way to the ice, to find it rushing to her face. Hands out to save herself, she gasped as Nikola steadied her. “Something the great Helen Magnus can’t do?” he asked softly, much too softly for her liking, his hands on her waist.

She flushed slightly, acutely aware of him so close, before rolling her eyes. “Such things do exist,” she told him tightly, her knuckles white where she held his lapels. Even now, with her own skates on, she had to look up at him.

“I can teach you,” he murmured.

“I can skate,” she told him stubbornly, feet slowly moving independently of her body. “I said I hadn’t much practice.”

He smirked as he started moving backwards. “Fine, I shall–”

“Nikola!” Arms straight, her fingers still had their death grip on his coat as her feet tried to stay together. Pressure against her elbows, she looked up to see him tilting his head, smiling not smirking. She sighed. “Just…” She flexed her fingers as Nikola pulled her gently to him.

“Your secret is safe with me,” he told her quietly. “Now, follow my lead…”

–

A hundred and fifty years later, three of The Five dead, the Sanctuary destroyed, and still Helen would watch Nikola’s bewitching grace. They were in a nondescript town, waiting on an abnormal they’d been tipped off about, Nikola moving on the ice as if born to it. Helen stuck to the handrail, slowly finding her feet.

“Come along, Helen,” said Nikola as he stopped by her elbow, falling into a routine they’d begun all those years ago.

She shook her head. “What if I fall?”

He shrugged, smiling, “You’ll get back up again.”

Turning to him, grinning, she asked, “You wouldn’t catch me?”

“And have everyone find out our secret?” he replied, his hands on her elbows.

“You fancying me isn’t a secret,” she told him, holding his forearms as he skated backwards.

“No,” he agreed, smiling, “but you falling at my feet is.”

Pursing her lips, rolling her eyes indulgently, she squeezed his arms gently. “Just… help me skate, Nikola.”


	3. Decorating - Abby/Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby needs a bit of help decorating before a party, and asks Kate for help. (Double drabble.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decorating.
> 
> (This is also known as, 'What happens when I chat with someone about different possible ships on Tumblr' but that title is almost as long as the fic itself, hence the short title.)

“Hey… wow!” Kate looked up from her book at the noise of someone closing her door, but hadn’t expected the view. There, in the slinkiest black dress she’d ever seen, stood Abby, her hair down around her shoulders, her smiling face aglow as she looked back at Kate. “You look…” Her eyes trailed down her body, drinking in the vision before her. Sitting up, she grinned. “Wow.” She tilted her head. “What’s in the bag?”

“My dress is a bit blah.” Abby walked into the room, and Kate was hypnotised by the sway of her hips, her high heels tapping against the wooden floor. “Help me decorate it?” She held out a brown paper bag.

“Sure,” she replied, taking it, enjoying the brush of her own fingertips against Abby’s hand. Opening the bag, she grabbed the top most item, some tinsel matching Abby’s lipstick. Getting up, she stood close to her, wrapping the metallic boa languidly around the back of Abby’s neck, pulling her gently toward her. “Oh, no mistletoe?” Kate whispered, pouting slightly.

“Not anywhere obvious,” Abby answered, grinning as they kissed, her hips shimmying gently as her hands covered Kate’s, pushing them down her body. “Just for you.”


	4. Shopping - James/John (unrequited), Helen/John (implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James helps John find Helen the perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shopping.
> 
> This was another one of those 'talking about other ships in the show' fics. Enjoy.

They had visited what felt like every shop in London, traipsing around for ‘the perfect gift’. James was starting to believe that such an item didn’t exist. They had passed by lotions and tinctures, books and tools, flowers and perfumes, but John had examined them all and declared them beneath her.

James sighed heavily, clapping his friend on the back. “John, you know Helen, any of these would be a fitting gift for her.”

Shoulders slumped, John nodded. “You may be right, old boy.” Turning, he looked down at his dearest friend, looking up at him with the same intense gaze he’d level on everything else in his life. John’s cheeks flushed, just a shade pinker than they were moments earlier.

James noticed; he always did, even before the Source Blood. John never noticed the answering flush that would brighten the tips of James’ ears, the way his breath would catch in anticipation. So tightly bound in Helen’s golden light (and really, James couldn’t blame him), John saw only her.

Never James, and never his own autonomic responses. John almost revelled in repressing desires unconnected to Helen, and James could only watch.

A blink, and the moment passed. “Perhaps jewellery?”


	5. Snowball Fight - Magnus/Tesla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old City's power is out, Magnus and Tesla are out and Kate needs a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowball Fight.
> 
> Went with an outsider's perspective with this one. Set anytime when Nikola was mortal. :)

Old City had been blessed by a thick blanket of downy, glittering snow, and the grounds of the Sanctuary looked like an illustration from a children’s book. Magnus and Vamp No More were, “Walking the grounds to check for…” something. Kate couldn’t remember, she was just glad to be out of the way of their eye sex. No, she had other plans, involving the giant tv in the entertainment room, the dvd player and the stack of _Operation Paranormal_ disks Biggie left there.

Except the tv wasn’t working. Nothing electrical worked. “Yeah, Magnus is working on it,” Will told her when she entered his office. Kate couldn’t see much of him, buried behind his stacks of paperwork. “Hey, you got a minute?” he asked.

Kate’s eyes widened. He’d done this before and she hated doing homework. “Nope, gotta help Hank.” She flew out the door, not hearing whatever the hell Will said.

Passing by one of the larger picture windows, up a level from Will’s office but not on Henry’s floor, Kate sat, looking down at the grounds. She could hear people playing and was that Tesla? Running? Kate almost grabbed her phone before seeing the reason.

Snowballs were flying toward him (quite fast too, if Kate was any judge - and she was, she’d never had a snowball fight she didn’t win), Magnus running after him, flinging her ammo with an accuracy she only dreamed of. He stopped, turned, and within moments started throwing snowballs back. Magnus dodged them, ducking down sharply to make another ball, throwing as she came back up.

They played like they fought, with everything in their arsenal, so Kate wasn’t surprised to see Tesla dump an armful of snow on her boss’ head, or the handful of snow Magnus stuffed down the back of his shirt. She wasn’t even surprised when one of them (she couldn’t figure out who, it happened so fast) tumbled them both to the floor, both shoving snow at the other’s face.

Even the kissing wasn’t surprising, Magnus on top (when wasn’t she?), Tesla cradling her head, his other hand on her back.

No, the surprise was, after getting up, Magnus hugging him tight, him hugging back as hard, his face in her hair, the sounds of playing long gone. They kissed again, a fierce affirmation of lips and Kate almost felt guilty for witnessing the scene.

Almost.

But the way they clung to each other, needing the other as close as possible, struck a chord in Kate. It wasn’t just play for them, their back and forth. It went deeper, and neither wanted to admit how scared they were at his new mortality.

Why else would Magnus hold him like that? Let him hold her like that?

It took them walking back toward the house, close to touching but not, for Kate to realise, “Generator’s working.”

And if it so happened that she mentioned snowball fights at dinner, and the boys missed the flush on Magnus’ cheeks, or the widening smirk on Tesla’s face, was it really all that bad?


	6. Caroling - Henry and Helen, Henry and Ashley and Helen, Magnus/Tesla, Abby/Will, Henry/Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Christmas traditions are meant to last. A look at Helen and Henry's bond through the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caroling.
> 
> I am an utter sucker for music, people singing, and people singing together. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Oh! And I know there's going to be another fic with Henry/Erika's baby making an appearance. Sometimes I have Alistair, other's Alice. Today, it's Alistair. I'm odd, and hate making firm choices with some things.)

This was Henry’s favourite Christmas tradition, ever since his first one so many years ago. He and Magnus, sat in her rooms at the piano, singing. The first year he didn’t know the words, but he liked the sound of her voice with the instrument.

When he finally started school, a small, wild looking boy, it was the piano he liked (until high school - then computers took over). He learnt _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ from his classmates, almost yelling it when he sang with Magnus that year.

Ashley would sing as loudly, neither paying much mind to the time - “Mummy’s room so far away from the SHU nothing’s gonna eat me!” - both sat either side of Magnus. One time, when he was a teenager and Magnus wasn’t feeling well, he played the piano, Ashley sat on her lap, playing with her hair.

The first Christmas without Ashley they didn’t sing so loudly. Magnus sat, pensive, on the bench as Henry played _Hark The Herald Angels Sing_ , _Silver Bells_ , _Little Donkey_. They both cried as he played _Silent Night_.

Will would join them sometimes, Kate too. Biggie would flit in and out with tea, eggnog, mince pies (they all liked how Magnus smiled before she ate her one), but caroling until then had been hers and his.

“Hey Doc?” He was hovering by the door, the piano now in its new home in the new Sanctuary.

“Henry?” Her voice lilted on his name. Things had been a bit stilted between the two of them since she destroyed their old home, and from the time he argued that Erika should be there with them (she’d relented in the end, when he yelled the Sanctuary had been safe enough for him and Ashley twenty six years ago. Tesla told him the shouting could be heard from the waterfall, which was impressive, as they were in Henry’s room, in the opposite side of the building), but they were building bridges.

It’s what children did with their parents, supposedly.

“I…” He shrugged, walking into the room and sitting next to her.

“How’s Erika settling? And little Alistair?”

Henry smiled, still reeling at his new designation of ‘dad’. “They’re both sleeping.”

“Wonderful Christmas gift,” she breathed, watching him.

Henry nodded, feeling the piano keys under his fingers. “Yeah… Thanks for… You know…” He shrugged. “This is home.” He began playing, a few notes and chords sounding softly in the air at first, until _O Holy Night_ filled the room. Together, like every Christmas he could remember, they started their carolling.

Slowly, others joined them, the songs changing happily. Erika and Alistair curled up on the cushy seat in the corner closest to the piano players, swaying to the songs. Will and Abby sat on the floor by her feet, Abby in Will’s arms, singing along. Biggie flitted in and out, carrying tea and eggnog (no mince pies though, “No mincemeat,” he explained, shrugging at Magnus). Even Tesla stayed with them, leaning on the piano, close to Magnus, dropping kisses on her head every now and then.

It was the last song, the grandfather clock chiming midnight softly in the distance. “Merry Christmas everyone,” Helen announced, as Henry played the opening chords to their favourite carol.

“ _Adeste fideles, laeti triumphantes,_ ” they sang. The Latin was a balm to Henry, having heard that version every year since his first Christmas, even when they didn’t feel like adoring anyone, let alone a deity that probably didn’t exist (although, with the Sanctuary, you never know). Abby and Erika joined in (in English), but faded out as they forgot the words. In the end even Tesla’s voice faded to nothing, leaving Henry and Magnus alone to the song, playing together.

She smiled at Henry, he grinned back, and now it felt like Christmas.


	7. Snowed In - Magnus/Tesla/MacRae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Declan wake up, only ever so slightly confused by their whereabouts. Nikola brings them up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowed In.
> 
> The third in the, 'I talk on Tumblr and I get ideas for ships!' fics. Also, I bloody love Declan. So any excuse. XD

“Snowed in? You’re kidding!” Helen tried the door, which opened readily to a wall of snow. “How long were we unconscious?”

Declan shrugged, rubbing the back of his head as he walked to the fireplace. “No idea guv…”

“Five hours,” Nikola told them, breezing into the room with his usual grace and elan. “I was starting to get a bit worried,” he closed the door Helen had left open at his entrance, “but here you are,” he pinched a lock of hair, gently pulling it straight, “in one piece.”

“What happened? And where are we?” she asked, looking around the room. It was warm enough, although Declan was favouring the hearth. Rubbing her arms, she joined him, glad to feel warmer.

Nikola rolled his eyes. “Your little snow warblers turned out to be the chicks, and when mother warbler came back–”

Helen nodded, “She used her supersonic call…”

“Set off an avalanche,” Declan finished, vaguely remembering the noise and the way both he and Helen were grabbed and dragged back to this cabin before…

“These aren’t the clothes we were wearing… Nikola…?”

He levelled a look at her that Declan recognised as the patented, ‘Really?’ look Helen herself employed, usually at Nikola. “It was leave you in your sodden clothes, risk frostbite, or get you both dry and warm. You’re welcome, by the way - all your toes are present and accounted for.” Almost in sync, Helen and Declan shivered. “To bed, both of you,” Nikola ordered.

Helen looked at the dark stairs, knowing they should be going up, but wanting to stay near the fire.

Yes… the fire.

“Or we could sit down here. Together,” she suggested, a knowing smile gracing her lips. Both men raised their eyebrows, although neither in surprise. Both knew how Helen Magnus celebrated a brush with death.

“Enough cushions here by the fire, we could sit together,” Declan added, playing along with his boss, both smiling at Nikola as he crossed the room.

“I do need to make sure neither of you have a recurrence and its easier if you’re both here,” he murmured, smirking at them as Helen reached for his shirt sleeve, his jacket long forgotten. It, like her’s and Declan’s clothes, was not what he was wearing pre-warbler. “But we should make sure you’re both well enough for sitting.”

“Nikola,” Helen pouted, before groaning happily as his hand rested on her forehead. He repeated the useless action on Declan, nodded, and both men turned to her. Licking her lips, she was over the moon to be snowed in with these two as they kissed her neck, Nikola then claiming her mouth, Declan’s stubbly chin rubbing against the crook of her neck as he tugged her earlobe with his teeth.

Melting to the cushions, she concluded this was very definitely the best place to be. As if there were any doubt. Hopefully, they’ll be snowed in for a good while.


	8. Baking - Henry and Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds Ashley in the kitchen with one of Magnus' special books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baking.
> 
> More Sanctuary family time. This is the time as a teen Henry remembers in Caroling.

“Gah! Ashley! What you doing in there?” Henry asked, looking into the kitchen. There, by the island, stood little Ashley, way taller than usual because of the stool under her feet. Around her was a mess of flour, sugar, pans, paper and Magnus’ cooking bible that wasn’t to leave the library, “On pain of death.”

Henry shuddered, remembering when he took her hard cover copy of _Journey to the Centre of the Earth_ to his room to read and the subsequent punishment. Feeding the lamb/lion chimera thing nearly lost him an arm (he had been half asleep at the time) but reaffirmed one thing. When Magnus said a book was to stay in the library, it stayed in the library.

“I’m making mommy cookies,” she told him happily, her hands working something in the mixing bowl.

“With the book from the library?” he asked, walking in, eyes wide.

She nodded. “Yup.”

Henry yelped. “She’s gonna kill you,” he said, seeing the flour literally everywhere. She’s somehow managed to cover the whole top so it looked like snow.

Ashley shook her head. “Not when she tries these,” she told him confidently, showing him the bowl. Whilst the counter top was covered in various things, the bowl was clean, the dough a neat, gingery brown ball. “Now it needs to rest… Somewhere cool?” she read from the book.

“Fridge?” he asked, pointing to the wooden door that hid it.

Ashley shrugged. “Yeah? It’s cold in there…” Grabbing the bowl, she jumped off the stool, her ponytail bouncing as she moved. “Henry?”

“Ashley?”

“I’m not supposed to put the oven on…”

He nodded. “What temperature?” he asked, moving around to read the book. “A hot oven.” He shook his head. “Seriously? Didn’t they have thermometers or whatever?” Rolling his eyes, he turned the dial of the main oven to kinda where he’d seen Biggie put it for pizza.

Then they waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

“Think it’s ready for rolling?” she asked, sat on the chair she’d been stood on, elbows on the countertop, head in her hands.

“How long does the book say to wait?” He was sat across from her, fiddling with the broken Game Boy he had in his pocket.

“Until cool?” she read to him, face scrunched up at the direction.

“We are so buying a new cookbook,” he muttered. “I’ll check.”

Between them (though mostly Ashley, because it had been her idea), they rolled the dough and cut out the cookies using some metal shapes they’d seen Biggie use. “They’re so old,” she said, holding the star cutter aloft, “but they work so good.” The baking trays laden with doughy shapes, into the oven they went.

“How have we not been caught yet?” Henry asked, not expecting an answer.

“Biggie and mom are out meeting someone about the Sanctuary,” she told him, eating a bit of the leftover dough. Her eyes widened. “Wow, try some!”

“Raw eggs?” Henry pointed out.

“Cookie dough!” Ashley replied, holding a sliver of gingerbread dough to him.

“Hey…!” His own eyes widened. “You should bake all the time!”

“I am not going to be a slave to the oven!” she replied, eyes wide. “I’m gonna catch Abnormals like mom.”

Henry doubled over, laughing. “Jeez Ash, you sounded like her then.”

“So? Mom’s cool.”

“Duh, she’s Helen Magnus. Only person cooler than her is Han Solo, and he’s not real.”

Ashley nodded, then looked to the oven. “Think they’re ready? They should be golden?”

Henry shrugged, then realised, “Oh. I’ll check.”

–

“What have you got there?” Helen asked them, sat up in bed, a hand against her ribs (Henry winced when he saw the red blossom of a blow on her forehead). Ashley sat on one side of her, Henry on the piano stool, tapping a drum beat gently against the wood.

“We made you cookies,” she told her, a grin overtaking her face.

“She made them, I just put them in the oven,” Henry explained, shrugging.

Helen smiled at him, a soft expression he normally saw her give Ashley, before looking again at her daughter. “Thank you, dear. Shall we have some now?”


	9. Sledding - AU (Waves) - Nikola and Ashley and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Helen is busy meeting a new foster kid, Nikola takes Ashley and Henry to the park to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sledding.
> 
> (Except every time I think about this, I think sledging.) As I've said in the chapter title, this is set in the Waves universe, where Helen is a foster parent who can also go into people's dreams (that's the very basic premise of it anyways). Just a bit of Nikola bonding with Ashley and Henry. Hope you enjoy.

It was a glorious winter’s day - bright, cold and clear - and early enough in the day that no-one else was on their bit of hill. Nikola and Helen had bundled Ashley and Henry up in layers of clothing, topping them off with gloves and a beanie hat, to battle through the frigid temperatures whilst Helen met with a new foster kid.

_“Are you sure? You can stay here, in the warmth,” Helen murmured, hands running down his chest from his shoulders, before clasping the tag for his zip, partway up._

_“Wait for me Henry, we have to get the sledges from the garage!” Ashley yelled._

_“Stop running, darling,” said Helen to her daughter’s retreating form, not leaving Nikola’s arms._

_He smirked at her. “Best take the hellions out, don’t want to scare your newest intake.”_

_She shook her head, laughing. “I am never letting you pick the tv show, ever again.”_

_“But I find great stuff,” he replied, smiling at her. A crash came from the other side of the house. “I’ll go.” He kissed her forehead. “You be someone’s superhero.”_

_Kissing his lips, her smile was dazzling, “Stay safe, love.”_

_“For you? Always.” One last peck on the lips and he marched away, yelling jovially, “Heinrich! Bashley! Stop wrecking the garage!”_

“I wanna go first though!” said Ashley, pouting, folding her arms and looking just like her mother. By her feet was a bright red, plastic sledge, exactly the same shape as Henry’s (except his was blue, and had superhero stickers in the sitting area), but designed for a single kid. Now that Henry was nine, he was using the one Nikola normally used with him by himself, and Nikola felt oddly proud.

“We’re not stopping you, Ash,” Henry told her. “Wanna race?”

Nodding so fast her head was a blur, both kids took their positions. “First one down wins!” Ashley called and soon both kids were flying down the small hill, running back up to Nikola and sliding back down again. Each time they’d give him a thumbs up before going again, just to let him know they were fine.

“Your turn, Nikola!” Ashley told him, handing him the sledge.

“No can do, Blondie, too big for it,” he told her, grinning.

“Henry! Swap!” she yelled, the vowels long and loud.

“No way, I want the blue one,” he argued.

“Nikola needs to sledge too,” she said. “He doesn’t fit the red one.”

“But…!” He stomped in frustration. “Fine!”

“Hey!” Nikola began, but Henry had already dropped the sledge at his feet.

“I’m going on the swings,” he muttered.

“Wait a minute _Hen_ \- Henry,” Nikola said, touching his shoulder. “How about we all go down at the same time, then find some hot chocolate?”

Ashley bounced slightly on the spot whilst Henry decided. “There isn’t enough room for all of us…”

Nikola nodded, “Sure there is, Ashley right in front with her feet on the red sledge–”

Henry’s eyes widened as his nine year old mind realised the implication. “That could work!”

“Of course it will!” he crowed, as they bundled themselves and the sledges together. “We ready?”

The screams of delight down the hill could be heard all around.


	10. Christmas (Hunting) Party - Teslen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice can't sleep because of the dragon in her room. She enlists the help of her grandmere and uncle in her quest to attain sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Party
> 
> This is sort of a universe over from Figure It Out (because I wrote of Alice here, rather than Alister), but otherwise all the same. I just had that same urge for family bonding. Enjoy. :)

“Where’s daddy?” Alice asked from the doorway, rubbing her eyes and holding Fred the teddy bear. Helen had put her hair in braids earlier that evening but her dark locks were already trying to escape the bright red hair ties.

“He’s at the Christmas party, remember?” Helen reminded her from the sofa, her voice soft and quiet.

“Can I go back to the party?” she asked, walking into the room to stand next to Helen.

She shook her head, hands on the work on her lap. “No dear, it’s time for bed, otherwise Father Christmas can’t come to visit.”

“But I can’t sleep!” she complained, elongating the E noise.

“Of course you can’t, Wolfette,” Nikola said from behind Alice, looking down at her, “you’re stood in my favourite room, complaining to _grandmère_ here.”

“There’s a dragon in my room!” she told him, looking up.

“Oh dear, do we have to come and scare it away?” he asked.

“Yes, or she’ll eat Santa!” she explained, eyes wide, Fred clenched in both hands.

“Well, best ask uncle Nikola here to herd the dragon out,” Helen suggested, smiling. “Dragons like him the most.”

Alice shook her head. “No, you both have to come.”

“You heard her,” Nikola said, smirking at Helen, “both of us.”

The walk to Alice’s room usually took all of a minute, but between chivvying her out the door of Helen’s office, swinging on Helen and Nikola’s hands, having to go back to the office for Fred (she’d ‘fallen asleep’ on Helen’s sofa when the herding began) it had been closer to ten. “Now then, young pup,” Nikola said as they opened the door to her room, “where is this-- Oh!”

Fluttering around in the canopy of Alice’s bed was a lone _draco minima_ , landing every so often on the mattress before taking wing again. Giggling, Alice ran over to her bed, holding her hands out.

“Nikola?” Helen asked, a note of warning in her tone.

He shook his head slowly, eyes transfixed on the mini dragon. “I don’t know. They were all in their enclosure last time I checked.”

“Saffy was lonely,” Alice told them, her thumb stroking the creature’s back, the body curled up in her palms. “I could hear her.”

Helen’s mouth fell open, “What?” Her eyes were wide, watching both HAP and dragon for signs of distress.

“She wanted to play.” Alice pouted at the adults. “I want to sleep and Saffy won’t.”

“Ah.” Nikola nodded sagely. “Saffy?” The dragon’s head came up at the sound of her name. “Bedtime.”

Helen looked sharply at Nikola as Saffy flew, bobbing slightly, next to Alice’s pillow. “Wh-- How?”

“A dragon, no matter it’s size, is still an intelligent creature.” Nikola took a few steps over to Alice. “The same goes for little lycans who should be sleeping.”

Alice heaved a great sigh. “Ok.” She clambered into bed. Yawning, she held her arms up for one last hug from Helen, something she was more than happy to give, sat as she was on the edge of the youngster's bed. “G’night _grandmère_.”

“Goodnight little one.” With the softest touch, she pushed Alice’s bangs out of her eyes.

“And Saffy!” she huffed, head back on the pillow.

“Goodnight Saffy.” The dragon tongued the air around Helen’s hand before giving her a quick headbutt to her palm. “Back to your own room tomorrow,” she whispered conspiratorially, “or Alice will never sleep again.”


	11. Mistletoe - Tesla/Druitt (dubcon), Griffin/Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel's had enough of John and Nikola pining for Helen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
> So I say dubcon mostly because both men could walk away but don't... So... Yeah.

“Griffin, old boy! What are you doing?” James asked as he walked to the laboratory door.

“I’ve had enough of John and Nikola pining over Helen everytime we’re here, so I’m putting this up.”

James’ eyes narrowed as he regarded the sprig nailed to the door frame. “Mistletoe? Really?”

He nodded, smiling genially. “No harm in trying.”

“Unless Nikola kisses her first, then the next thing we’ll know is muskets at dawn, fighting for her honour.”

Nigel made a face, stepping off his chair, “We’re talking about Helen Magnus here, man... She’d shoot them both before they’d shoot each other.”

\--

“John! Nikola! What on Earth are you two doing there?” Helen asked, walking to the two men as they jostled like children in the doorway of their shared laboratory.

“They won’t come in!” Nigel explained, popping into frame between their two heads. “They refuse to follow tradition, so they can’t enter.”

“I refuse to lower myself--” Nikola began.

“Lower, old chap? You’d be aiming beyond your reach with--” John interrupted, laughing darkly.

“Not my fault you’re as tall as the door itself,” Nikola groused, as Helen followed Nigel’s pointing finger.

“Ah!” she gasped, realisation washing over her. “Gentlemen,” she said, smiling as both stopped their sniping and regarded her, “nobody shall be using that door until you follow tradition.”

“But--” both men began.

“Ah! I’ll hear no more on this,” she told them, folding her arms. “You kiss each other, or I use the window to enter the room.”

John and Nikola sneered at each other, narrowing their eyes before leaning in. Like everything else they did, they fought for dominance, and Helen felt herself warm watching them - their lips fusing, their tongues dueling, hands grabbing lapels, shoulders, hair. Mouth dry, her heart thudded against her chest.

John drew away first, although both men panted as they glared daggers at each other. Nikola nodded and entered the room, passing a smirking Nigel. John followed, walking to where James worked on the blackboard.

Neither saw Nigel join Helen in the doorway, the kiss she bestowed him, or heard the sly thank you she gave him as she squeezed his shoulder, her eyes shrewd as she watched her men. If they had, they might have realised how utterly devious she really was.


	12. Gift Giving - Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen gives Nikola a gift he hadn't dared hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gift Giving
> 
> Last one now, I swear. This one was shockingly easy to write. Enjoy!

“I love you. Merry Christmas.” Kissing him gently, Helen smiled at Nikola before joining Henry, Erika and Alice by the tree, her face joyful as Alice ripped the paper off her gift. They all turned to Nikola, the gift giver, when Alice held aloft a toy wolf with a string of battery operated lights around its neck like jewellery, but he was staring into the middle distance.

“Uh…?” Henry looked from him to Helen and back again.

“I think Doctor Magnus broke him,” Erika whispered, stroking Alice’s hair out of her eyes.

Helen bit her lip, almost worried, until he grinned at her.

“Nah, he was just buffering,” Henry replied, watching the two of them before grabbing the next gift. “Oh, what’s this, Allie?”

\--

“You love me,” he crowed later that evening, the two finally alone in her rooms (their rooms, truth be told, the whole place a balance of Helen and Nikola).

“Yes, I think we established that this morning,” she said, grinning, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yes, but you love me,” he repeated, his arms around her waist.

She shrugged. “And?”

“No ‘and’, just you love me,” he answered. “Well, and I love you.”

“Another fact we had established a while back,” she added, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Does this mean I can--”

“No.”

“But you didn’t--”

She arched her eyebrow, smiling devilishly as she licked her lips. “No, Nikola. But it does mean that I love you.” She brushed her lips fully against his, once, twice, before he groaned and held her tighter, his hands possessively on her back as they kissed, tongues and teeth and smiles all merging as her hands tangled in his hair. She arched against him, both trying to get as close to the other as possible, her fingers itching to undo ever button he had. “Bed,” she murmured, giving in to temptation and undoing his waistcoat.

Nipping her lower lip, Nikola took advantage of his vampire strength and carried her, her legs around his waist, to the four poster bed, lowering the both of them until she laid on the mattress, her dark hair pooling around her shoulders.

“However did you know?” he murmured, kissing her neck as she tugged at his clothes.

“Know what?” she asked, both words a gasp as her nerve endings tingled happily all over.

“What I wanted for Christmas,” he answered, his hands either side of Helen’s shoulders, holding him aloft to look at her.

Holding his tie, rolling her body, she plastered her front to his, feeling his magnetic prowess undo her bra as she kissed his Adam’s apple. Smiling, the hand not holding his tie joined his on the mattress. “Just a feeling,” she whispered, before kissing beneath his ear, feeling him melt against her.

 

Later, wrapped in the blankets and in his arms, Helen murmured, fighting back a yawn, “Merry Christmas, love.”

Against her shoulder, she felt him smile as his arm tightened just a bit against her waist. “Merry Christmas, Helen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and if you celebrate, Nadolig Llawen!


End file.
